Silent Hill  A Collection of Poems
by i should know who i am by now
Summary: Wait for me in this city....
1. Silent Hill

_**Silent Hill.  
**__a poem._

**Summary **- Wait for me in this city...  
**Warnings **- None.  
_**Game basis **_- Based off of mostly all the games, no real strong connections, but some hints at Silent Hill 4.  
**Status **- Finished.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Silent Hill.**_

Wait for me in this city,  
Where demons of your creation  
Or perhaps someone else's regrets and fears are  
Generated and brought to life;  
The creatures of Hell roam again.

Wait for me in this city,  
As the mist flows in  
And you no longer see the creatures...  
Maybe.. if you listen,  
You can hear their noises.  
The sounds of the **Damned**.

Wait for me in this city,  
But beware!  
Bring a loved one and  
You might never see them again...  
Listen for their screams.

Wait for me in this city,  
Where death surely lies...  
The dead come back for revenge,  
Against the innocent or the damned.  
Their eyes... Once so full of fear -  
Of the life they once had... -  
Now so dead,  
And full of hatred and vengeance.

Wait for me in this city,  
Where hellish creatures wait,  
Where the mist hides the truth,  
Where the screams echoe,  
Where your death surely lies,  
Where their vengeance is everywhere... -  
Wait for me...

In _Silent Hill_.

* * *

**Originally Written** - 5-26-07; 5-27-05, 2:09am.  
**Revised **- 7-7-07

So, it was around when I went to my eldest brother's (and favorite brother), Max's, house and I rent Silent Hill 4 to go home with. I didn't make it very far, but it was quite fun and I hated those stupid ghost things that came out of the walls. But, surprisingly, Silent Hill 4 inspired me to write this poem.

Yeaah. Sorry if it's icky.

Reviews would be luh-ovely.

Should I make more Silent Hill poems and make this into a SH poetry thing?

- _i should know who i am by now_


	2. Silent Hill 4: The Room

_**Silent Hill 4: The Room.  
**__A poem._

**Summary **- Scream all you want...  
**Warnings **- None, but MAYBE possible spoilers.  
_**Game basis **_- Silent Hill 4.

_Don't go out!  
__- Walter_

_

* * *

_

_**Silent Hill 4: The Room.**_

Scream all you want, _(Mommy...)  
_You'll never be free.  
Pound and bang on the walls,_ (Why won't you...)  
_On the windows,  
On anything you want.  
Pound and bang until your hands bleed, _(Wake up?)  
_Scream until your throat ruptures,  
No one will hear you.

Watch as horrendous hauntings fill your room;  
A large whole awaits you  
In your bathroom. Sinister and black,  
Like a gouged out it stares out at you - calling you.  
Dare you crawl through? _(The 21 Sacraments. Receiver of Wisdom.)_

The creatures of the **Damned** await you;  
Bloodthirsty, They strive for your arrival,  
Their mutated, hideous looks will haunt you...  
Save yourself, _(Why Walter?)  
_For you cannot save the others... -

The Victims of the holy Sacraments...  
They all slowly die,  
Fading away into vengeful nightmares.  
Dare you go on?  
Or, will you allow yourself to disappear  
Into the realm of the Damned.

Or, can you escape the horrid world  
With your life and sanity intact?  
To forget the dying screams of the "innocent"  
That still echo in your ears. _(He's here... It's him! It's him!)_

Watch helplessly as everything you know... -  
You _**once**_ knew -  
Fades into nothing but decay and filth... _(Eileen!)  
_  
Silence... A sickening snarl echoes...  
_"Prepare for the Receiver of Wisdom..."  
_Whispers...  
_"It was you, you, you, you..."  
_Footsteps thud loudly on worn and bloodied tile,  
And you run from the condemning, grotesque monster  
As it raises a single accusing finger.  
_"IT WAS YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU...!"_

Here they come...  
_"PREPARE FOR THE RECEIVER OF WISDOM! IT IS YOU!"_

Dare you enter...

The Room? _(Where am I?)_

-------------------

**Originally Written -** 5-27-06, 2:20am  
**Revised -** 7-13-07; 7-14-07.

Okay, so it's obviously inspired by Silent Hill 4, and that "condemning, grotesque monster" is the twin victims Walter killed, and yeah, I know that don't say "It was you" and stuff but I thought it'd be spookier if they did. Oooh, scary.

Review, if you wish, puh-lease.

_- i should know who i am by now_


	3. Mary

_**Mary.**_

_A Silent Hill 2 poem._

_**Mary.**_

Searching for you, but  
You're not searching for me.  
Trying to find you in a town, of my nightmares,  
And, you still are not around, are you scared?  
Are you hiding from me in this fog?  
Hiding from those monsters who stalk us, in this mist hidden like a log?

Mary, my Mary, where are you in this town?  
Where are you in Silent Hill?  
Hiding there away from here, from _us_...  
Feeling nothing but fear, I have a lust:  
To find you Mary, **my** Mary.

Darkness and a thick mist --  
Do I _truly_ miss you?  
My love for you... burning anew,  
Could you really be here?  
Perhaps... -- do you see me? -- are you near?

I'm looking for you, I _can_ be there for you  
If only you'd come out.  
Mary, my Mary, what is this about?  
_"Are you here? Why aren't you near?"  
_I almost want to shout.

Mary, my Mary, are you lost?  
Confused and unknowing - unable to move on - like a ghost?

Mary, my Mary, do you even want to be _found_?  
When I look at your letter my head pounds...

What can't I remember?

* * *

**Written -** 7-22-07;  
7-23-07. 

From James Sunderland's point of view as he first enters and explores Silent Hill, searching for his dearly beloved Mary.

James is definitely my most favorite Silent Hill character, so watch out for more focused around him, or Mary, possibly. _(Vincent from SH3 comes in a close second.)  
_

_- i should know who i am by now_


End file.
